Ready for Trouble?
by BluebellsAndLavender
Summary: Innocent Lux has gotten herself into trouble again. But this time, it's a little more fun than the last.


I'm baaaack!

* * *

A League of Legends Fanfiction

Katarina x Lux

Ready for Trouble?

**..****ღ****..**

My back hits the wall. She walks towards me, as I scramble to back up further but I can't. There is something in her eyes I don't recognize and it scares me. Lux, she murmurs, don't be afraid. But I am. My heart pounds in my ears. My breathing is erratic. She lifts a hand and the pounding stops. I can feel her soft skin on mine and just for a little while, I let myself enjoy it but all too soon, I'm back in reality. She is my teacher. And this is illegal.

"Ms. Couteau," I start but she stops me with a finger to my lips. She won't let me speak. But I want to. I want to tell her to stop making me feel so right when it's so wrong. Her red hair drapes down her shoulders and I touch it. It's so soft and silky. It smells nice, like bluebells and lavenders and roses. It smells like her.

There is a smile playing on her lips as she leans in towards me and kisses me gently. I've never been kissed before but this is so unbelievably nice. I imagine if this would feel the same with Ezreal or another boy. But there is no time for these thoughts now. Ms. Couteau kisses me harder, as she breathes in my scent.

Her lips are warm.

My thin arms wrap themselves around her neck as I close my eyes. I can feel myself enjoying this. She breaks away from my lips and I blink. I can see that playful smile on her lips and I'm excited. Her bright eyes stare into mine as she takes off her black blazer, tossing it onto the nearest table. Then, it strikes me that we're in a classroom and the old worry comes back. What if someone sees?

Nervously, I crinkle the fabric of my white, school-issued short skirt. Ii wish it wasn't so short. I feel self-conscious in front of my curvy, busty teacher with her flowing hair and piercing eyes. She begins to unbutton her blouse, starting from the top. One… Two… She keeps going until the shirt is open. I can see her lacy black bra through the thin white shirt.

I feel my face getting hot and I'm feeling something down there that I can't explain. I raise my eyes to meet hers. She puts her hands on the collar of my uniform. I think about protesting but decide against it. Garen always says that I'm too shy and that I should open up more but I don't think he meant this. _Whatever._

My arms are by my side as she tries to open my blouse but it holds fast. Suddenly, she gives the fabric a tank and the shirt bursts open, revealing my pearly white bra. I feel myself blushing as she gazes at me. Her warm hands make their way onto my skin and she pulls me to her. I offer no resistance for this. This feels so freaking amazing…

Her lips are attached to mine again and tingles are shooting through my spine to _there. _One of her nails scrapes my skin and I feel no pain. She lifts her hand away from my waist. The other is still there, supporting my weight. Move back to the wall, she whispers into the kiss. I oblige. The second I can feel the smooth concrete supporting me, Ms. Couteau backs away. She strips off her open shirt and reaches behind her to, I assume, un-do her bra.

I tremble. I have never seen another pair of breasts before. I wasn't breast fed as a child. The black lingerie falls and she kicks it aside as her perky, peachy boobs revealed themselves. Surprisingly, I am overcome with a desire to… touch. To hold, to caress and to kiss those glorious mounds. Unfortunately, my own are tiny, undeveloped.

"Go ahead." She flirtatiously smiles. With shaking hands, I reach out and tentatively cup one. It is incredibly soft. "Suck." Ms. Couteau says, as she continues to look at me. I lean forward. She nods. Taking a breath, I envelop the perky nipple in my nervous mouth. My tongue swirls around the hard tip and I swear, I can feel her shudder. I get bolder. Using my free hands, I massage her gently, enjoying the small moans erupting from her chest.

I remember over-hearing my brother talking to his friend about how, when he landed a trail of kisses along Sejuani's collarbone, she had responded pleasurably. I decide to try it. I release the nipple with a loud pop. I lick my lips before dropping a kiss right at the crook of her neck. I suck gently, as she wraps her arms around my head, pushing me into her. I can feel her breasts moving underneath me. She moans.

"Aah~"

It's like an aphrodisiac to me. I realize with a pang that I want more. I want to make her scream. A dark purple hickey is on her neck and I'm satisfied. Her face is sweaty and her hair is clinging to her face. I brush it out of her eyes tenderly as she shoots me a smile. "Oh, Lux." She murmur in her husky voice that turns me on so much. "You've never been touched like this, have you?"

I shake my head. "I'm not a v-virgin." I whisper, suddenly ashamed. I feel dirty for some reason. My first time… He had hurt me. I except Ms. Couteau to judge me but she just smiles mysteriously.

"At your age, that's common." She reassures me. I nod shyly, my eyes at the ground, my hands at my skirt again. I can feel her warmth radiating from her body as she moves closer to me. Her hand lands on my thigh. It travels inwards, making me shiver. It travels upwards, making me blush. A need grows within me, and it's powerful. Unable to control myself, I let out a small moan. I feel Ms. Couteau's finger graze my… weak spot. "Am I going too fast?" She asks, as she gazes at me. My heart pounds.

"No." I mumble, almost too quiet to be heard. But she can hear me, for she is merely inches away. She lifts my skirt but does not take it off. My breath hitches as I watch her. Where I can't see, under the skirt, she is working magic. I can feel that my panties are wet and I knew she could too. She rubs gently on my clit and again, I moan.

I don't recognize these sounds coming from me, it is all so _alien. _But I like it. I like it a little _too _much. Every stroke she makes, every touch, it makes me feel like I'm engulfed in a fire. A fire of desire and pleasure. Her fingers roam everywhere. Her naked breasts are pressed against me, her lips are locked on mine in a sweet kiss, I can smell her excitement, and I can feel her heart pounding just like mine.

She is relentless as she continues to tease. I groan into her mouth. I lean into her thin body too as the kiss deepens. _Oh… _Suddenly, she stops and her fingers retract. I look up in confusion. She doesn't say anything but takes off my open, torn shirt. She reaches behind me and her fingers find the clasp of my small bra. Ms. Couteau opens it. It falls down quietly onto the clean floor. My blonde hair bounces around my face. I suddenly feel embarrassed due to my small breasts that contrast so much to her enormous ones.

My light pink nipples are rock hard, and gently, Ms. Couteau captures one in her fingers. She rolls it around, massaging it. Her other hands roams my body, tracing and drawing shapes with her nail. Quickly, she lowers her head to the other nipple and sucks loudly. The warm sunlight bathes us as she sucks and pulls. After a few minutes, she stops. She moves back and her hands return underneath my skirt. Ms. Couteau finds the waistband of my panties and she pulls down. I can feel the cold air on my womanhood as my underwear slides to the floor. My eyes lock on hers as I bend down to pick them up. I place them on a table, and I straighten up.

I lean against the wall which is warm from my body heat. There is a mischievous smile on her lips and an evil glimmer in her black orbs. She lifts a hand. It disappears under the folds of the skirt. A finger. I can feel a finger. I'm not sure what she is doing but it feels good. She's not doing much but I know something is—Oh,_ DEMACIA! _My hands stick to the drywall as I almost slide down. My knees buck as I moan so loudly, I fear it echoes down the hall.

This pleasure… This feeling… It's so different. I want more… I tilt my head back against the wall as she leaves a trail of hickeys along my neck. She's kneeling as her fingers slide along my outer lips. A woman's touch… With no warning, she suddenly pushes in, her fingers curling inside me. "Aaah!" I cry out, my voice hoarse. She doesn't stop , but instead quickens her pace. Relentlessly, her talented fingers push in and pull out at a frightening speed. Her face is contorted into a look of concentration.

Animalistic sounds slip out of my swollen lips, my self-control no longer able to stop them. I can feel myself on the edge of climax, and she knows it. I can feel my heart beating so clearly. My walls are tightening around her fingers and that just increases the powerful feeling. With a moan, I come, my juices spilling out of me onto her fingers. Yet, she doesn't stop. Inside me, her fingers swirl again and again and again, stretching out my orgasm to an incredible length.

She pulls her fingers out. They're covered with a shiny liquid – my cum. The smell of love-making is strong in the air. Ms. Couteau wraps her tongue around the fingers, tasting me. "Ooh, Lux. You taste fantastic." She murmurs as she kneels even lower. She motions for me to spread my legs and I obediently do so, waiting with bated breath for what she is going to do next.

Her hands rest on the outside of my thighs as she sticks her head to where my womanhood was. I can't see what she's doing, but, Ionia, can I feel it! Her tongue is at my vagina, licking with deadly intent. I squirm underneath her touch but she holds me still with her hands. _Ahhh… _Another moan escapes my hungry lips. She doesn't stop. Her tongue is relentless as she explores me completely and thoroughly, her saliva coating every surface.

The feeling is indescribable. She's like a cougar as she moves along my body, sending shocks of lightning through me. Her tongue swirls around my wet womanhood. My hands are sticky as I grip onto the wall. I can barely keep my eyes open for the pleasure is so strong… I clench my teeth together. I fling my head back as the fire of desire threatens to consume me.

I can feel my climax growing again. This time, faster and more powerful. She wiggles a finger up into my core, and she continues to lick. _Oh… _With a little scream, I come into her mouth. She drinks deeply with loud slurps, as she moans in a satisfied way. Ms. Couteau pulls away from me and stands to her full height.

Her pretty, fire-red hair seems to light up as she licks her lips, her slender fingers on her hips. Her eyes are twinkling, as they rake across my body, taking it all in. A smile grows on my lips and I no longer feel embarrassed. She makes me feel so safe…

I want to please her.

What can I do? Her short business skirt is still wrapped around her skinny waist and I decide the best course of action is to take it off. First, I slide my own plaid skirt to the floor. I step out of it swiftly before reaching for hers. Both my hands clench onto the fabric and slowly tug down. It comes off easily and I am treated to her sheer black underwear that is completely and utterly see-through. I can feel myself growing wet just at the sight of her creamy vagina. I reach for the piece of clothing can could be described as just a piece of fabric due to the amount of skin it covers. Which is barely anything.

My fingers are shaking as I pull down the fabric. It lands and warps itself around her ankles. She kicks it off eagerly. Gingerly, I touch her wet clit. I have no idea what I should be doing. "Rub it a little." She instructs as she notices my hesitation. I nod. I begin to move my two fingers in a circular motion. Ms. Couteau signals for me to stop. Confused, I do. I watch as she hops onto a desk and spreads her legs wide, revealing her pink, shaved vagina. "This will make it easier."

I return to her clit. My breath is heavy as I excitedly massage her. She moans loudly, like a cat. I'm at a loss for words for somehow, it turns me on like crazy. My fingers travel downwards to the lips of her vagina. I trace them, feeling the slick texture. "Lick it." She commands in a sultry tone. Her wish, my command. I bend down and with great uncertainty, stick out my tongue. I hesitate. I flinch. Oh, man up, Lux! I scold myself. Summoning my strength, I lick.

I am rewarded. "Haah!" She shrieks, sending delicious tremors throughout my body. I lean in closer as once again, I lick her from top to bottom. Her hands fiercely clutch onto the wooden table. Her eyes are closed. From her pretty mouth, a continuous strand of moans erupt from her busty body. She sounds so amazing. I can hardly believe that it's little old me who is making her squirm in such pleasure and ecstasy. But I am. I suck on her clit as my finger slowly finds its way into her vagina. I try to remember what she did to me.

I touch her inner wall, which is completely wet. She moans. I lick her thoroughly, sucking. She moans louder. I push in roughly. She screams out. My hands grip her thighs tightly. She literally cries out. I'm moving erratically, and I am no longer in control of my own actions. I am overcome with the need for her. I'm caught up in the moment. I spear her with my wicked tongue and she cries out, in pure orgasmic ecstasy.

Liquid spills out of her into my mouth and I swallow it graciously, tasting the sweetness. Accidentally, my hands brush past her anal hole. "What are you doing?!" She bolts up, surprised. "I don't do anal, honey." She explains as she sits up and slides off the desk. Ms. Couteau reaches up and with a finger, wipes the leftover cum off my cheek. The finger slips into her mouth as she shoots me a seductive glance. I grab her wrist and pull it towards me. I envelop her wet finger between my lips, massaging with my teeth. She moans.

"Lie down." She commands. I'm puzzled but I do what she says. I lower my slender body onto the cold floor and I wince as the chilling concrete touches my warm skin. Before I can ask her what she is going to do, she does it. She lies on me, her vagina in my face. She starts to rub my throbbing clit with ferocity. I generally get that I'm supposed to be doing the same.

I feel, for some reason, awkward and I don't know why. My breathing is short and choppy. I don't want to tell her, but she's pretty heavy. But what she was doing to me… It had to be illegal in all fifty states! My finger slipped inside her, and I enjoyed feeling her moan onto my womanhood. She squirmed as I wiggled my index finger, that was plunged deep inside her. _Oh, dear Demacia, _I almost scream out as she spears my womanhood with her wicked tongue.

My hands are on her ass, as I start to suck on her sweet nectar. "Spank me." She laughs. I'm startled and I hesitate, my tongue deserting what it was doing. "I said, spank me, Lux!" She says it again, this time, more commanding, more domineering. A little breath escapes my mouth in surprise. But, again, her wish, my command. I raise my pale, slightly shivering hand and I give her a loud, seemingly painful slap. She cries out and I'm afraid I've hurt her. Her flesh slowly turns red.

"I'm sorry, Ms. Couteau!" I mutter hurriedly and she protest loudly.

"No, no, Lux, you didn't hurt me." She reassures me before she returns to me. Her tongue snakes around my clit as a finger is thrust inside me. Her enormous breasts are pressed against my flat stomach and I reach forward for them. I cup one in my hand. It is warm, and somehow comforting. My back is no longer cold. I twiddle a nipple within my nimble fingers. I can feel my orgasm growing, building deep within my core. She knows it. Her pace grows as she yelps and moans all over me.

My body is sweaty and so is hers. My hair gets in my face and I casually swipe it away. Ms. Couteau licks and tastes me with devastating intent. I feel like screaming in pleasure but I force myself to be quiet. Suddenly, a flash of heat blinks through my tired body and I come again to her, succumbing to the wave of pleasure and ecstasy that washes over me. She stops and sits up, throwing her hair back as she orgasms loud and clear. My vagina is throbbing, pulsing intensely. I could become addicted to this...

I quickly lick her, tasting her cum. It tastes rather sweet and… delicious. She gets off me and helps me up. She looks at me with an interesting look on her face and I don't understand. Hold on, she whispers before going behind her desk. I hear her unlock the bottom drawer and pull it open. From inside, she fishes out what she is looking for. She pulls it out and walks towards me, her crimson locks swaying from side to side.

In her hand, she holds a bright pink… dildo?!

I've never used one before and neither have I seen one but my friend had one._ Ashe, that slut._ I giggle to myself. Ms. Couteau smiles pleasantly as she pulls out from behind her a police cap. I'm pretty sure there is a look of utter confusion on my face. "What is that for?" I ask, kind of excited. She, once again, shoots me a Mona Lisa smile.

"You'll see." She answers. "Turn around, put your hands on the wall and spread your legs." She says as she places the hat onto her head. She slaps the dildo on her palm as she talks. I'm still not sure what is happening but I obey anyways. I do as she asks. My palms press firmly onto the wall, my feet are spread wide, and my body is quivering. "You've been a naughty girl, Lux." She murmurs quietly. I'm not sure, at first, if I should be answering her back.

"Y-yes." I mutter, my voice shaky. She continues to slap the toy. It sounds rather like a whip. Then I realize the similarity of this to a police… oh dear, full body search! Ms. Couteau moves towards me. I can feel her warmth before she places both hands on my waist. Her palms travel down the length of my legs, her soft skin brushing mine. She kisses the warm flesh of my butt cheek tenderly. She gives my wet vagina a quick lick before she straightens up.

She presses her supple breasts against my back, as her hands reach for my tiny mounds. She finds one and gently rubs it within her nimble fingers. I can't help it. I moan. Her lips gently touch the back of my neck. I'm intoxicated by her smell as it washes over me. I close my eyes as she whispers sweet nothings into my ear. A chill makes its way down my spine, but its easily melted by her fiery touch.

"Oh Lux, I'm going to have to punish you…" From out of nowhere, she pulls out a pair of handcuffs. She shackles me to a bar that is built into the wall. I can't move my arms and that's precisely the way she wants it. I can't look at her and that tortures me crazily. I have no idea what she is doing behind me and I feel nothing until, erratically, he thrusts the hard dildo into my needy vagina. It strikes my sweet spot and I cry out in a mix of pleasure and pain. _Oh… _This is completely and utterly new to me.

She thrusts rhythmically, as she lands rough kisses all around my naked body. My small hands are clenched onto the steel-bar so tightly the skin around my knuckles is white. My teeth are clamped together as I try not to scream at. She hits it every single time as she plunges the dildo inside me. Each and every time she strikes something so purely made for pleasure. Ms. Couteau slaps my ass hard.

"Ah!" I cry out in surprise. She does it again. Then, I realize it is no longer painful, but rather pleasurable. She places a finger on my anal hole. I've never done that before. "No…" I murmur quietly, wishing I could turn around once more.

"It won't hurt." She says. The dildo is still buried deep inside me. Ohoho… My eyes are shut tight. My hands, unable to do anything else, curl. My sharp nails dig into my sweaty palms. My knees drop to the ground. I arch my back as my eyes roll to the ceiling. With a groan, I let her in. Her sharp finger thrusts into me, as tears well in my eyes due to the sudden newness and pain. The sheer naughtiness of the act… Augh! She continues to vigorously and relentlessly punish me.

"Oh, Ms. Couteau! Don't s-stop!" I could barely recognize my own voice and what I was saying.

"Mm, come for me, Lux." She moans out loud. She presses a button. The dildo starts to vibrate violently. _Hah…_ My breath comes out in short, panting puffs of air. Swear drips down my face. The toy hums loudly. I can feel myself nearing the breaking point once more. A furious throbbing starts in my vagina as I scream out.

"Ahhh!" A sweet cry of pleasure escapes my lips. I cling onto the steel bar, which is now warm with my heat. My structure is collapsing and I sink to the floor, completely worn out. She gives my pulsing womanhood a furious taste before pulling back. The dildo is coated completely with my juices and Ms. Couteau licks it. She moves towards me. Quickly, she unlocks the handcuffs. Angry, red marks remain on my pale skin.

"My turn…" She says. I reach for the toy, thinking that I should be using it on her but she moves it just out of my grasp, teasing me. I look at her quizzically, but she offers no explanation. Just a mysterious smile. I sit up and stare into her eyes. Her orbs lock with mine. Comical electricity seems to flash between us and I almost chuckle out loud. I can't tear my eyes away.

She pushes herself onto the desk and she spreads her legs wide, revealing her wet, pink vagina. I find myself wanting a taste. And she knows it. Ms. Couteau bites her lip. Then she licks it. My mouth is close to watering. In her hand is the dildo. Shooting me a sultry gaze, she pushes it in. "Ooh…" She moans incredibly loudly. She continues to thrust in and out of herself, her free hand massaging her aching clit. My own vagina is wet and my own hands are absentmindedly touching myself as I watch her.

The toy is buried up to the tip inside her. She moves quickly moaning loudly. Her sun-kissed face is contorted into one of pure ecstasy. Her moans grow in volume as her hair flies around her beautiful face. Her curvy breasts heave up and down as she cries out. I long to touch her soft, smooth skin and to take in her perfume. My blood is rushing through me to my head, making me feel lightheaded. Oh dear… What is this beautiful creature doing to me? My heart is caught in my throat.

My eyes are blinking erratically as I continue to watch her. She groans, animalistic sounds rolling off her tongue so naturally. Ms. Couteau's talented fingers are delicate, as she teases herself and me at the same time. She comes with a loud yell of pleasure. Her juices spill out of her and I can smell it in the air. "AAH!" Standing up, I walk to the writhing woman and dip a finger into her cum. I lift it to my lips and taste her. Oh, it tastes so freaking good!

And I want more.

With a smirk, Ms. Couteau pushes me onto her still-throbbing vagina. Gently, she guides my hand in the way she wants to be pleasured. I don't mind. I just want to hear her cry out in that seductive voice of hers over and over and over again. My tongue swirls around her curtains as she clutches my hair. "Ooh, Lux, that's good… Right there…" She murmurs as she massages one of her breasts, adding to her pleasure.

Then, just as she is beginning to climax, I hear loud footsteps. But I don't hear them in time. The door swings open and there stands, to my dismay, the principal. "Miss Vayne!" I manage to say as I stare into her shocked eyes. Then I realize that I am naked. Diving to the ground, I scramble to find my clothes.

"Stop!" Miss Vayne says in her commanding voice. I still and turn to look at her again, hastily covering my body with my hands. Her heels clack loudly on the floor as she moves further into the room. "Katarina." She addresses Ms. Couteau. "If you are going to do this kind of thing within school grounds…" My teacher looks nervous. She audibly gulps.

"Y-yes, Shauna?"

"Why didn't you invite me?"

* * *

Hey, Summoner Skypath , I know you wanted it to be with an anonymous female summoner but this was the next best thing :( I hope you enjoyed this all the same.

And as a sneak preview, I'll be working on another Ahri fic next! :) It's going to be fantastic.

Thanks for reading.

Serenity.


End file.
